New Flock Member
by Dino12345610
Summary: What happens when Max and the flock find a runaway from a place called the Institute. But what happens when this new recruit brings a new trouble known as the Silencers?plz read. Faxness and Mariness. Siggyness and Jamness.look in story to find meanings.
1. Memories

A/N: Hi everyone. This is something that I haven't tried before so I hope that you like it.

Summary: What happens when Max and the flock find a 14 year old girl, named Sam, that has escaped from a place called the Institute? What do they do when they are pursued by new creatures called Silencers? Read and find out. Faxness, Mariness, Siggyness, and Jamness. If you don't know Faxness is FangxMax. Mariness is MaxxAri. Siggyness is SamxIggy. Jamness is JasonxSam.

Disclaimer: I don't own Max or the flock. Or Erasers or Ari. I only own Sam and Jason and Silencers.

CHAPTER ONE: Escape

Sam's POV

I was chained by the neck on a metal post in the laboratory. My tail flicked irritatedly with each passing moment. The whitecoats were mixing strange smelling things that looked like bile. I sat down and wrapped my tail neatly around my paws. I glanced down at my unusual body. I was full leopard even though I didn't start that way. I drifted into long ago memories.

_I was four years old and I was playing in the front yard. My sister was watching me closely. Our parents weren't home due to overtime. Suddenly a big gray van squealed in front of our house. A strange looking man jumped out. My sister ran to me and picked me up. We were almost inside. The strange man pulled me out of my sister's arms while I was shrieking hysterically. He punched my sister back and she didn't move. I screamed out her name but she didn't wake up. A neighbor heard my screaming and came out of his house. When he saw what was happening he call 911 on his cell phone._

But they never found me. I thought sadly. Now I was half leopard half human. The whitecoats did this to me. Playing with my DNA. Making me a mutant freak. No one ever knew if the four year old girl was still alive. "She would be fourteen now." I could almost imagine my mom saying sadly. I didn't even know if anyone was looking for me. If anyone was still looking for the missing girl known as Sam. They would never find this hellish prison of mine. No one even knew it existed.


	2. Escape

A/N: I am very lucky to be writing a chapter write now and it will be a while till I put another chapter on after this so enjoy it while you can. Thanks to amsrule and XIII Dragon for all of their support.

Disclaimer: James Patterson owns them all. (Except Sam, Jason, or Silencers)

CHAPTER TWO: Escape is a Must

Sam's POV

The whitecoats had left the room and I was scratching at my post to weaken it. I knew I had about, maybe, 4 minutes before they came back. I pulled with all my might on the post and it started to crack. I scratched at it more. It was almost cracked completely when the whitecoats came back in. I sat in front of the post putting on my best 'sitting pretty' pose. They passed me and started working on other things.

"I want to see what happens if we put her in a fight against Erasers." One white coat said.

"Yeah but have her wings clipped so she can't get away from them." They other replied and I swear I could hear excitement in their voices.

They weren't going to get me killed however. The day has come where I would break free. I was about to leap for the window when the lab door opened. I growled with hate and frustration as the person I hated most walked into the lab. His name is Jason. He is fourteen like me though we are different in many ways. He is part tiger. He can morph into full tiger or change into a normal, everyday looking fourteen year old. He had wings. Most Silencers, that is what his kind are called, don't have them yet. Silencers are the guards here at the Institute. They are a step up from the other guards called Erasers. They are half wolf half human. But they are the old version and there aren't many left.

"Hello Sam." Jason said with pleasure in his voice, "Are you being a good little kitty?" I growled low in my throat threatening him to get closer.

_I wouldn't be a good anything if I could just get a swipe at you. _I said.

Well maybe 'said' wouldn't be the right way to describe it. I speak with my thoughts. I can't use a human voice in leopard mode. Though I can change to a normal girl I have gotten used to being a leopard.

"Well you won't ever get that chance now will you?" He said tauntingly.

_We'll see about that! _I said already bunching my muscles.

I leapt at him, claws extended and mouth open in a ferocious growl. He held his arms up in defense trying to morph into tiger but not going fast enough. I scored my claws down his chest snapping the wooded post I was on as I landed hard on him. I then leapt at the window as the whitecoats sounded the alarm. The window shattered around me. I spread my wings (oh yeah, I have wings that are patterned like my skin and fit evenly on my back) I was already starting to fly out the window when I was pulled back. Jason was holding my chain!!

A/N: He he he. I guess you will have to see if she gets away or not. cruel chuckle stay tuned lol!


	3. Others Like Me?

A/N: Yay!! Another chapter going up! I think this is the most I have written in a while. Well for fanfiction anyways. Well I hope you enjoy it! R and R!

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. You know the drill. I only own Jason, Sam, and the Silencers. J.P owns the rest of em.

CHAPTER THREE: Others Like Me?

Sam's POV

Jason started to pull me back but I wasn't giving up that easily. I flew back to him. I ducked under his already changed hand and scored my claws across his arm and chest. He let go and I flew back. He reached for the chain again but I was already out of his reach. I soared across the compound where whitecoats were rushing around and Silencers were pouring out of the building. The alarm was harsh against my sensitive cat ears. I flapped my wings and gained more altitude. I flew over the fence that had held me prisoner all of these years. I was free! Well as they say, good things have to end sometime.

I looked down to see many Silencers pointing guns up at me. When they fired dozens of dart flew at me. I ducked and dodged, swooped and soared to get away from them. But of course, one hit me. It sunk into my back left calf with an irritating sting. I pushed my wings harder but I was already getting drowsy. My vision started to blur and my wings started to slow. I sank towards the ground. I hit it ungracefully and rolled for a few feet. The last thing I saw before I sank into unconsciousness was a pair of wings. Was an angel coming for me?

Max's POV

As we were flying over another version of the Institute an alarm rang out. I thought they had spotted us and were trying to capture us again. I was about to tell everyone to split up when a flying form shot out of a window. Must be an escapey. Being my all, save the weak, type of person I wanted to help right away. The creature seemed to be doing fine, that is until she got shot with a sleeping dart.

"Guys split, meet at Lake Mead." I told the flock and got a look from Fang that said, "Not again"

I shrugged then folded my wings to help this escaping experiment. I started running before I hit the ground and ended up almost tripping over the poor creature. It looked hazily up at me and then fell into unconsiousness. Well, I wasn't just going to leave it here so I picked it up at started to run. This thing was heavy but I managed. Fang hadn't gone far so he helped me carry this flying leopard to the Lake Mead cave. What was I going to do with another one added to my flock?

_Save the world Max doesn't mean to save one being._ _You should listen more to your head than to your heart._

Oh shut up I thought to the voice and kept flying. When we reached the cave we got confused looks from everyone except Iggy. Well, I guess I should have thought up a story before we got here.


	4. Meeting the Flock

A/N: Long time no write! Well hopefully that will change. Well R and R peoples!

Disclaimer: yawn you know what I'm going to say so I won't bother.

CHAPTER 4: Meeting the Flock

Sam's POV

Oh man what a headache! I opened my eyes slowly and was gratefully awarded with darkness. I could see best in the dark. I lifted my head and sniffed. I could smell...popcorn? I turned my head to the smell and my back fur raised. I leapt up and bared my teeth. There were kids. Not threatening looking but I wasn't taking any chances. Six of them. Six against one. I could take them. The oldest girl stood up and slowly walked towards me. I gave her a warning growl.

"Easy girl. You're alright. Easy." She spoke in a soothing tone but it was a little shaky with fright.

"We won't hurt you." Said the youngest girl. Something was strange about her. Then I felt something in my mind. Ah! Mind reader! I threw up mental walls to keep her out of my mind.

"Angel? You get anything?" The older one asked the younger.

"Well. She isn't fully animal because she blocked me. Could she be part human?" Angel, the young one, answered.

"I don't think we should trust her." An older boy warned.

"Can she talk? I'm tired of being the only animal here that talks." I located the sound and was surprised to see that it came from a dog.

"Here let me. Maybe I can calm her down." Said another boy. He never looked at anything specific so I figured he was blind. He walked over with a plate that had popcorn on it. I hadn't had anything to eat for hours.

"It's ok. We don't want to hurt you." Said the blind boy. He was my age. And tall, really tall. He set the plate down in front of me then backed away a step. I slowly let my fur lay flat and licked up some of the popcorn. The blind one came forward again and slowly reached his hand out to me.

"Iggy be careful." The oldest warned. Iggy nodded to show he heard but kept reaching forward. I stopped munching and sniffed his hand. I can tell a lot about a person by their smell. He definitely was blind. He was a good cook by the smell of food all over his hand. There was a smell of powder. Hm. And the smell of bird. What was that about. I took another sniff and my defenses went up. He makes bombs! I growled and backed away from him. Startled he took a step back.

"Iggy she smells the bomb powder on your hands." The youngest said and I realized with a start that she was reading my mind. I threw up the walls again and didn't let her get through my defenses.

"Well I didn't think that she would have that good of smell. She was have been genetically enhanced or something." Said a younger boy.

"Maybe she is just frightened and needs someplace to stay. Maybe if we tell her about ourselves she will calm down. If she can talk she can tell us about herself and...mmph" Said a middle aged girl until the older silent one clamped a hand on her mouth.

_That won't be necessary I guess. I just need to know if I can trust you._ I said slowly. Confused everyone looked for the place where the sound came from.

_I can talk I just can't talk like you guys can._ I explained. They looked at me with astonishment. The dog looked happy. Weird.

"Well we were kidnaped a long time ago and experimented on. We were given wings and different powers. Well some of us got powers." The oldest said. She nodded to the others and they all threw out their wings. Except for the dog who looked at their wings a little enviously.

_Well I was kidnaped when I was four, ten years ago, and was turned into part leopard. I also have wings._ I said flinging out my wings to show them.

"Can I feel? I can't see them." Iggy asked a little embarrassed. I walked up to him and put my head under his outstretched hand. His hand went down my neck and to my back. With butterfly fingers he felt my wings. His touch was wonderful. It was so welcoming unlike the whitecoats'. To my embarrassment I purred. The little ones laughed while Iggy and the oldest just smiled.

"Oh I guess I better introduce you to everyone. I'm Max. This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel. Oh and Total." Max said pointing to everyone it turn.

_Nice to meet you. I'm Sam._ I said once Iggy stopped petting me. All of a sudden my hackles raised. I bared my teeth and my claws came out. I ran to the edge of the cave we were in and saw what I had dreaded. Silencers. Climbing up the side of the cliff. Max came to my side.

"What are those things? Erasers?" she asked.

_No. They are called Silencers. They are part tiger part human. They can morph into a full tiger or full human. But they are all around bad. _I replied.

"We have to leave now flock. Grab the stuff and put out the fire. Lets move!" Max commanded. Everyone rushed around. They grabbed what little stuff they had and went to the edge of the cave. Angel went first, then Gazzy, then Nudge, then Fang, who was holding Total. Iggy jumped out and I followed. I waited till Max had flapped up to us before I went to catch up with the others. Suddenly a Silencer jumped at my legs. He hit his target. I scratched at him but we were falling slowly. Iggy and Max came to my aide while Fang ushered the little ones farther away. The silencer pulled my wings down and we fell faster. We plummeted into the lake at top speed. Let me tell you. It hurt really bad. I was greeted by more Silencers who stuffed me into a bag. And this all happened under water too! I was captured once again.


End file.
